


No one knows how much has changed

by SlytherinRosbud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Endgame
Genre: After endgame, Do Not Read Unless You Want Spoilers, Endgame, Mention of Character Death, Spoilers, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRosbud/pseuds/SlytherinRosbud
Summary: Post Endgame (DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS)YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDDays after Tony Starks memorial and Steve came back as an old man Bucky goes back to the lake to try and clear his mind, and to his surprise a small guest comes and joins him.





	No one knows how much has changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Post Endgame piece so if you are wanting to avoid Spoilers do not read this! 
> 
> May make other pieces to go along with this? I am not sure yet.

Bucky was honestly kind of numb… yeah he was back and they won the battle but at what cost? While he never got along with Tony because of their past but him dying. No Bucky didn’t want that for him especially after the father he had become. 

And Natasha… she held a special place for Bucky not only because she was one of the original people he trained as the winter soldier which lead to a very heated romance for them but also because once Steve got him back… Tasha was always there for him, rather if it was a phone call asking what was going on, letters sent to Shuri for him and even more important to him were her visits. When Tasha would come see him in Wakanda and they would grab lunch and just talk and spend time together and now…. She is gone…. And there is no way to bring her back and no ones even got to say goodbye or have any closer for her passing. Bucky honestly still hadn’t fully come to terms with this passing… with Tony it was real they had a body to see and say goodbye too but Tasha… she is just gone… 

Then there was Steve… yeah he was alive in theory but he chose her after everything… he picked to possibly mess up all of time for her and didn’t even think about what going back in time could change….let alone the fact that Steve had been Bucky's anchor… Steve was who pulled him out of the brainwashing, who fought for him and got him to Shuri for help, he has helped give Bucky so much of his past back and now Steve is at an age physically now that Bucky knows means that that End of the Line they always talked about is closer than he ever expected when he disappeared…. 

And last but certainly not least.. the PTSD ridden military soldier and ex assassin was yet again having to cope with being in another massive war . 

Bucky was sitting on the bench by the lake at the Stark ranch. It was three days since they had the memorial for Tony. Three days since Steve went back in time and came back eighty plus years old and almost a 5 days since he found out about Natasha...in no way was James Buchanan Barnes okay…. He was watching the way the sun danced over the ripples in the water, he found it calming, it helped Bucky focus on something other than the last few days. 

He could feel the way that the sun hit his skin and how the breeze rustled the leaves around him. Bucky had closed his eyes to focus on these senses, he had relaxed into this quite natural place so much that when he feels the brush of something with fabric against him, he jumps up his hands clenched into fists. When his eyes opened and focused on who had touched him he let out a sigh and lowered his arms. 

Morgan sat on the bench wearing a princess dress up dress her eyes wide at his pose. “ s s sorry Mr.Bucky “ she gets out swallowing a little scared. 

Bucky breathes a little before speaking “hey hey it’s okay Morgan it’s okay.” He held his hands out fully open to show he wouldn’t hurt her. 

Morgan stood up on the bench and she slowly reached out putting her hand in the middle of the metal hand as if trying to measure her hand size to his. “Why are you out here all alone??” She asked looking up at him. 

Bucky looked over the young girl expression trying to read her emotions and he hoped this answer would work for her “just thinking about adult things “ honestly Bucky didn’t know how to handle kids especially a kid who just lost her dad and onto of that she would have that Potts and stark spunk so this could go on a while. 

Morgan moves her hand so she can hold the metal hand. “If it's daddy dying i understand that “  
She said sadness clear in her eyes and just that sadness and missing joy that a five year old should have broke Bucky's heart. 

So he slowly lowers himself to his knees so Morgan could sit and he didn’t know why but he trusted this small child with seeing him in this vulnerable place. “Part of it yeah is what happened to your dad and how you and Pepper have to figure out what's next but also… “ Bucky takes a deep breath trying to honestly keep back the tears that have been threatening to fall since he saw steve aged. “We lost two other people as well during this and while yes one is alive…. I don’t know how much time we have left with him because he changed a lot… and then the other person we lost I was close too in ways and I am just having a hard time being around everyone while trying to process all of this. “ as bucky spoke he let the vibranium fingers curl around Morgans holding her hand lightly in his grasp and he let out a shaky breath that was followed by tears escaping the corner of his eye and sliding down his cheek.

Morgan reached out with her other hand to wipe away the tears that fell “Mommy and Uncle Happy keep telling me that it’s okay to be sad right now. “ she says her small hand on his beard covered cheek her own tears wetting those small eyes. 

Bucky breathes and he reaches out wiping under Morgans eye to catch a few tears like she had for him. “So i answered your question kiddo. It’s your turn to answer mine okay??” He watched her nod and he softly asks “why did you come out to the lake?? And I know it wasn’t to find me because no one knew I was here “ he points out with a soft warm smile.

Morgan looked down at Bucky’s shirt and her bottom lip quivered a little as she softly says “wanted to be near daddy “ and that was when the child started to fully cry and she barely knew bucky but mommy and daddy seemed to trust him so she just fell against his chest as she cried still holding his odd hand. 

Bucky took in a shaky breath and he stood picking Morgan up so he could sit back down on the bench holding Morgan close to him their fingers still laced his other hand stroked her hair comfortingly as he looked at the water and his own tears started to silently fall “let’s be sad here together then.”


End file.
